drinking again
by A-L-L-I-S-O-N-22
Summary: not a very happy birthday to chase, he comes into work drunk and spills a terrible secret, cameron and chase story


_**DRINKING AGAIN**_

Happy birthday to are dear chase, or is it because it's not very happy to him. He hates birthdays but what can he do, he's gotten one year older and he gets farther and farther away from his past

Chase is late for work, his car isn't in the parking lot, and there is no answer at home but only Cameron would know that but until he comes she has to act normal in front of the others while she try's to enjoy her coffee

Then a very wobbly Chase barges in

"Happy birthday to me happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear doctor ch… Chase happy birthday to you" he sings with a slur

All eyes are on him

"Oh my god, are you drunk?" Cameron asked with worry

"No I'm hammered; I'm doing my moms tradition celebrating my birthday with a bottle of whisky for one"

Chase just reviled a big secret. No one knew that his mother got drunk on his birthday and Cameron can only feel bad for him. She can't help but care that he never had a good birthday

Chase walks over to the white board and draws a big twenty seven

"I am twenty seven; meaning that my mother died nearly eleven years ago" he said drawing a small eleven on the board and laughing but not knowing why

"Whoa" Chase feels his head and starts to laugh and Cameron jumps up

Chase laughs a bit and passes out hitting his head on the white boards making it bleed

"Can I get nurse in here" Forman yells and putting pressure on the wound to get it to stop

Cameron can hardly watch, she never wanted to see chase In that state and she felt bad for forgetting his birthday was it the twenty second already

"Cameron, Cameron, go get help" Forman screams at her

She doesn't want to hear him but finally realizes that he is really hurt and rushes to go get help

House and cuddy walk in and see the injured Chase

"What the hell is going on" Cuddy asked well more like yells

"Chase came into work drunk, passed out and hit his head" Forman explains

House can only laugh a bit and wishing he was there

"Drunk" Cuddy says and turns to House

"Come with me" Cuddy walks of to her office with house fallowing her and shuts the door

"You know what you have to do"

"Yell at him when he wakes up with a hangover" House replies

"You think it's ok to show up to a hospital drunk and expect to keep your job"

"Who hasn't" House cant be serious because he can't get the picture of a drunken Chase out of his head

"House you are firing him" Cuddy said angrily

"I'm his boss that's my decision"

"But I'm your boss and I say you're firing him"

"That's a pretty harsh thing to do on a guy's birthday"

Cuddy finds it a little funny that he remembered but she can't laugh

"I thought you hated him why do you want to keep him" cuddy asks

"I can't get rid of the hunky doctor what will the female patients want to see when they wake up" House said sarcastically

Cuddy is annoyed with his games

"So you want to keep him because he's cute"

"Cuddy thinks Chase is cute, I have to tell everyone" House said with a smirk

"So are you firing him or not"

She thinks it's a little embarrassing that she said he was cute

House walks to the door and opens it

"He's not fired"

House walks out and smirks a bit while inside cuddy is laughing and shaking her head she finds the situation funny to

A couple hours later Chase wakes up and sees in a hospital bed, he has a huge headache but he forgets about it because when he looked over he saw Cameron taking care of him

"What are you doing here" he asked with a worn out voice

"They asked me to watch over you, how are feeling"

"Fine, what happened?" he asked while he sits up

"You got stitches"

Chase feels around the back of his head

"Don't worry we didn't have to cut your hair" she says with a smirk

Chase laughs and lies back down putting his hands over his face

"I made a total ass of my self didn't I?"

"Yes you did; you're quite the singer"

"Please say I didn't sing"

"You sang happy birthday to yourself" she couldn't stop laughing

Cameron remembered what he said about his mother and she needed to know if he was lying

"Chase, did your mother really get drunk on your birthday" she asked politely

"Why does it matter" he feels uncomfortable talking about it

"Please chase"

Cameron cares a lot for Chase and she wants him to get better but he knows he can't if he doesn't tell her

"When my dad walked out my mother took it pretty hard"

"But why on her own son's birthday, don't you find that a bit sad"

Cameron is making him a little bit angry

"My dad walked out, who wouldn't take it badly" he told her with a tone

"But chase" she grabbed his hand and Chase looked down at it and smiled

"You don't think that it's a terrible thing to do on your birthday"

Chase pulled his hand away he really didn't like where the conversation was going

"My mothers dead and so is my dad now let it go"

Cameron didn't like him yelling at her but she let it go, she knew it wasn't good to pry so she let it go

House comes in smirking

"Hey chase" he yelled

"Please" chase pleas

"He just got stitches" Cameron told him

"It's not my orders to yell its Cuddy" he yelled and you can tell by his face he was lying

He walks over to Cameron wondering what she's doing

"I thought you had clinic duty what are you doing here?"

Chase feels so much better inside after he said that, that was the best present he got

Cameron blushes a but and looks at chase

"Come on we have better things to do than to hang around with a drunk" House ordered

Cameron kept thinking that House was so wrong she would stay if she could

House and Cameron head for the door and when House leaves Cameron turns around and walks over to chase

Chase is wondering what she's doing but if it gets her to stay longer

Cameron gives chase a hug and he hugs her back

"Happy birthday"

Cameron smiles and heads for the door and Chase laughs missing her already

The end.


End file.
